The disclosure relates to fuel control and distribution with fluiddynamic and mechanical means shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,626 and application Ser. No. 839,633, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,205. It differs in the means for computing air/fuel ratios and transfering fuel.